High School DxD: Endgame
by bauers374
Summary: A brief retelling of the events of the last two episodes of season One (aka the end of the Rating Game against Riser, and the Wedding) Retold in the style of Infinity War and Endgame.. Slight AU because things may be slightly different
1. Prologue

It was a long struggle, but they thought they were going to win... It was the rating game against House Riser. House Gremory had a plan, a plan that was working well. After all it had to work, otherwise Rias would have to.. Issei Hyodu shook his head, ending that train of thought. Whether it was lust or love.. His feelings for Rias wouldn't accept that happening. He snuck a glance up at the roof, like he had done many times before, but this time it wasn't for perveted stalking, no he was observing the target, that smug piece of shit, Phenix Riser...

Issei crept slowly across roofs until he was close enough to be able to hear every snide rebuke that bastard made to Rias. Rias' own Verbal assault was like sweet honey upon Isesi's ears, even the voice of the buxom redheaded devil was attractive to the self-proclaimed Harem King. His mind wandering to its usual gutter, could imagine her sultry tone moaning his name. He once again shook his head, 'Win first erotic fantasy later' he thought to himself and he decided if-no when they won, He'd tell her about his feelings. His plans for the future were interupted by a loud BOOM. Oh Fucking shit, That came from the Gym where Asia was. She was like a little sister to him (Issei might be a pervert but he's no Pedophile...) and that bastard blew her up. Leaping like a ninja or an ancestor of Desmomd Miles, he then crept behind a chimney

Unfortunately, the Explosion shook up Riser's Train of thought- "Ha, Rias, You Sly Bitch, you got me monologing" he taunted.

Then like a guy named Sheev who was met with treason, Issei did a crazy spin-flip, "This is for Asia... you Sister-Fister" he shouted, before landing behind Phenix. He had built up some boosts on the way into position, and he unleashed it on Riser, hearing one of the most beautiful (Non-Rias Related) sounds, The resounding Crack of the Bastard's ribs, right around his black heart (asuming he even had one). Riser reached in his pocket, while coughing up blood, He had already taken quite the beating. "You show Spirit, Hyodu.. I hope they remember you.." he croaked, while moving his hands close to his busted lip "But.. You should have gone for the head" with a snap of his fingers Phenix Riser opened the vial of Phenix Tears. Downing the restoritive draught, in one gulp, its effects instantly showing, as his wounds closed up... He then Pimp-slapped Rias into the chimney, before grabbing Issei by the neck and slamming him down. again and again. Blood was gushing out of Issei. He looked even more battered and bruised than Riser had before, He could feel every bone in his body shattered into fragments... But then the worst pain came from Rias...

"If I surrendered, do you swear that no harm would come to Issei..."

'Damn it Rias, For once in your life be selfish, he thought'

"On the honor Of House Riser..I do swear" Phenix answered solomly.

Nodding in acceptance Rias held her hands up in surrender...

'No... Did... Did we just lose' Issei thought to himself. Then he weakly croaked out "Rias..Why?"

Rias answered him "I'm sorry Issei, It was the only way." Then in what would probably be the last words she ever said to him, and as the wave of guilt and anguish overtook the pain of his broken body, the girl he'd never get to confess to told him cryptically "We're in the Endgame now."

And the world became engulfed in black


	2. Endgame

As 'Dear Mr Fantasy' played, and he and Asia played Tabletop Football, Issei Hyoudu, the self-proclaimed Harem King, was dying.

It had been around two weeks since they had lost. Asia was able to stop the bleeding at least, and close up the wounds, but didn't dare to attempt anything on the internal injuries. Even more painful though, was the guilt. Issei couldn't help but feel responsible, because from a certain point of view, it was his fault.

* * *

So here he sat, lying in bed, as a chunk of Shattered rib worked its way to the heart. A few days ago his His digestive system shut down, after it was cut through. According to Asia's estimates he had about 72 hours left, that was two days ago. By the end of tonight, the fragment would pierce his heart, and that'd be it. What Issei needed was a miracle...but those don't come to devils..

* * *

Although Deus Ex Machina was not something that could help, Help did Ccme in the form of a Diablo Ex Machina... Rias' Brother, with a stolen vial of Phenix Tears.

And so, they All gathered...

"We've got one shot at this, To save Rias... Whatever It Takes" Issei told them, His usual joking pervyness gone, replaced by the solem countanence of someone who has lost everything.

"Whatever it takes" they all agreed...

* * *

"Mawwige is very special thing" the non-denominational wedding oficiator lisped,

_"On your Right__"_ a voice whispered to Rias...

That was the first Cue...

While Phenix glared at the civil servant, Urging him to wrap this up, the P.A. system crackled to life. "Ugh What now" Riser groaned, hearing a voice that made his blood boil, and made Rias Gremory's heart swell

**"MISS ME, RIAS?" **Issei asked, as AC/DC's Highway to Hell blared over the loudspeaker.

A portal opened up, and Issei Hyodu came out, before doing a Superhero landing...

"Make your Move, Phenix Down-Syndrome" Issei taunted, his body surrounded in the red armor of his balence breaker

Riser's eye twitched in rage before he replied back in an intimidating voice "You could not live with your own failure, so where did that bring you... Back to me... But this time... Rias won't save you..."

Issei Hydou was not affected by this attempt to unnerve him, however, "My Skills have doubled since we last met, I **WILL** defeat you, and I **WILL **save Rias..."

Phenix Riser replied with a slow clap... "Good, Twice the Pride" he lunged forward at Issei, "Double the Fall"

* * *

In this fight, it was rather clear that Phenix was falling prey to that very same principle, he was merely toying with him... but that wasn't to say they weren't taking blows, Issei's armor was Chipped and cracked, Flesh exposed in some places, and he was bleeding... However, Riser wasn't any better, His Fancy suit, was covered in blood, and in tatters, The jacket was reduced to ragged threads, His nose was broken, and he had a black eye

"I won't alllow it... I won't let you make Rias your trophy wife"

Phenix Riser gave an evil chuckle "Like I said before... You can't stop this... This day, is inevitable... **I AM INEVITABLE**" Phenix then went to punch at Issei, before flinching back in pain. He glanced down and saw with horror the burning imprint of a Cross...

Issei Stood up triumphantly, pulling out his own vial

"And I... Am the Harem King" he proclaimed Snapping the vial open, it exploded everywhere, the Holy water inside melting at Riser's Skin... As he turned to dust in the wind, his face was not in rage... more just the sort of look a parent gives when they say "I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed"

Rias, and the rest of House Gremory rushed to the field

Asia arvived last...

"We did it Issei, We won" she said in cheerily, then she paused "Issei?" she then came to the scene...and whispered out, _"Oh no"_

Issei lay in a bloody heap, His faceplate was open when he made that declaration.. and the holy water Splashed him as well, then All the armor faded away... It seemed the hour was up... the aftermath of the suit fading combined with the damage he took in the fight, were clearly proving fatal...

Rias had pulled him into a hug, cradeling him in her generous bossom.

"Rias... I.. I..Lo-" he croaked out,

She shushed him and whispered gently, "It's okay, Issei, You can rest now...close your Eyes, and rest"

He did so, for the last time and muttered softly _"I love you 3000__"_

And then he was no more... at the very least his body remained... but it was all over... Issei Hyodu, was dead,

No Reserrections this time... The man that she loved was dead...

and so

Rias Wept


End file.
